spritechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic
Sonic the Hedgehog, the Fastest Thing Alive, is a major character in the series, being one of the main protagonists in Darkness and Light and Fire and Ice. Hailing from Earth, Sonic is a famous hero renowned for the countless times he has saved the planet and even beyond it from the forces of evil, especially his late arch-nemesis, Dr. Eggman, and Mecha Sonic, his current arch-nemesis. He was also the leader of Team Sonic. History/Background Information See article: Sonic Personality Sonic tends to be carefree and likes to joke around, even in serious situations. He also tends to go to places on his own, to his friends' annoyance. After losing to the Mechas and through the influence of Dark Sonic, Sonic has realized that Dr. Eggman can become more of a threat by possibly creating machines who are more powerful than the Mechas. This led to a decision, which is easily noticed by his friends, that Sonic wouldn't normally make: letting Dr. Eggman be killed by his own creations. Sonic later realizes that he was being corrupted by Dark Sonic and, after having been freed from his possession, returns to his original way of thinking. Powers/Abilities Note: Information for this section comes from the Sonic News Network and the Superpower Wiki, along with observing how he fights in the Sprite Chronicles series. Powers *'Power Legs:' Sonic possesses great physical strength and speed in his legs and lower body. **'Megaton Kick:' Sonic is able to apply incredible strength and force to his legs which allows him to deliver superpowered kicks. *'Supernatural Athleticism:' Sonic is able to perform acrobatic and gymnastic feats beyond what is considered naturally possible. *'Enhanced Jump:' Sonic can jump incredible distances and land safely, covering frighteningly tall heights and long distances. *'Enhanced Dexterity:' Sonic can precisely control his movements and muscles, making him unable to be clumsy or fumbling. *'Enhanced Balance:' Sonic has an extremely well developed sense of balance, the positioning of limbs, and the center of balance as well as the physical condition to use these facts. This combination makes him almost impossible to being knocked down/imbalanced, falling down, and able to recover from momentary imbalances near instantly. He is also able to perfectly balance on any object, no matter how narrow or unstable it may be. *'Enhanced Hearing:' Sonic has ears enhanced to hear with amazing clarity, distance, and even frequencies outside normal range. *'Acceleration Resistance:' Sonic is unharmed by high acceleration and its effects, resisting speeding up, slowing down, stopping and making very sharp turns. *'Projectile Body:' Sonic can utilize his own powers to form a projectile sphere or coating of his body, becoming a living bullet. *'Tailwind Generation:' Sonic can move fast enough to generate a tailwind around and behind him, pushing/throwing things around/behind him. *'Treadmill Effect:' Sonic has the power to make himself move in place. He can make it so that he doesn't move when sliding, running, rolling or doing other ground movements while he moves his legs on the ground, which can be used to pause movements or charge up speed and/or attacks. *'Flash Step:' Sonic can use bursts of speed to move faster than the eye can track, making it appear as if he had teleported. *'Air Dashing:' Sonic is capable of performing short "dashes" in mid-air, allowing increased speed and even changing direction in mid-jump. *'Water Running:' Sonic can run on the surface of water by literally defying the surface tension and can move across the surface of water as easily as he would be able to move on land. *'Superpowered Physiology:' Sonic has the body, strength, speed, and health that is greater than that of the average member of his species. *'Speed Strike:' Sonic can use super-fast momentum to hit targets with tremendous force. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Using his super speed, Sonic can vibrate his body to heal himself. *'Chaos Manipulation:' When using at least one Chaos Emerald, Sonic can control all the chaotic forces in the universe, allowing him to manipulate probability or manipulate and even shatter reality. **'Chaos Empowerment:' Sonic can become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. by using at least one Chaos Emerald. *'Natural Weaponry:' Sonic can utilize weapons that are a natural part of his own body. *'Ball Mimicry:' Sonic can take on the form of a ball. *'Momentum Charge:' Sonic can build up momentum to charge a powerful physical attack, with the combination of the his speed and mass turning the attack into a devastating strike. *'Tornado Creation:' Sonic can create tornadoes and whirlwinds. *'Light Generation:' Sonic can generate light of various intensities. *'Idiosyncratic Manipulation:' Sonic can control the power of a Chaos Emerald. Abilities *'Absolute Speed:' Sonic can move at speeds that not even the most attuned of beings can grasp and outrun or avoid anything an opponent can use against him. He can move at infinite velocities, allowing him to reach or even surpass and perceive light speed movements and move at speeds that allow him to move past time and space itself. **'Speed Augmentation:' Sonic can enhance his speed so that he can reach high level mastery and control instantaneously, even reach a level of power that is usually beyond his limits. **'Acceleration:' Sonic is able to accelerate himself to high speeds. *'Supernatural Stamina:' Sonic can exert himself supernaturally for long periods of time without tiring. *'Supernatural Agility:' Sonic is more agile than what is naturally possible for his species. *'Enhanced Strength:' Sonic exerts super physical strength far greater than the average member of his species. *'Enhanced Endurance:' Sonic can survive without supplies, resources, energy, or other items for an extended amount of time. *'Flowmotion:' Sonic can fluidly move around on both land and air, allowing Sonic to use his environment to his advantage. He is also able to implement the movement into his fighting style, allowing him to fluidly connect his physical attacks with coordinated follow ups. *'Chaos Energy Manipulation:' When using at least one Chaos Emerald, Sonic can create, shape, and manipulate the energy of the primordial Chaos in varying ways, allowing things such as energy projection, using the energy for various supernatural feats, to inducing effects of chaos, etc. **'Space-Time Manipulation:' Sonic can manipulate the space-time continuum. **'Space-Time Distortion:' Sonic can create distortions within the space-time continuum, the very fabrics of which the world exists in, allowing him to achieve a plethora of effects throughout time and space. **'Time Manipulation:' Sonic can manipulate the time in a general area or a specific target in various manners, the basics revolving around accelerating, slowing, stopping and even rewinding or looping. **'Time Reduction:' Sonic can slow down time and continue to move normally. **'Spatial Distortion:' Sonic can create distortions within space, causing any physical matter within to bend according to the distortion. **'Subspace Travel:' Sonic can teleport into and out of subspace. This allows him to travel much faster than the speed of light in normal space, as he moves from one location to another instantaneously, while ignoring all physical obstacles in between. **'Time Travel:' Sonic can travel and/or send others to the future/past. **'Teleportation:' Sonic can move instantaneously from one location to another without physically occupying the space in between. **'Transformation:' Sonic can change into more powerful versions of himself. *'Almighty Object Fusion:' Sonic can fuse with the Chaos Emeralds. *'Friction Manipulation:' Sonic can manipulate, generate and otherwise control friction. *'Sonic Boom Generation:' Sonic can break the sound barrier, creating sonic booms that can cause severe internal and/or external damage on objects and beings. *'Spin Dash:' Sonic can perform a quick dash maneuver in which he rolls into a ball, spins forward, and crashes through opponents, even cutting through them. *'Sliding Dash:' Sonic is able to perform a quick dash maneuver in which he slides along the ground. *'Wallrunning:' Sonic can scale walls by running, though he has to have built up enough momentum to do so. *'Wall Jump:' Sonic can adhere to walls for brief periods and kick off of them, achieving better jump height than usual. When used between two walls that are close enough together, Mario can easily scale surfaces by jumping between the two walls. *'Wall Gyration:' Sonic can move up, down, or across walls by either rolling, spinning, cartwheeling, somersaulting and such, and the only thing that is required is to maintain momentum while doing this, or else Sonic will fall off the wall. *'Indomitable Will:' Sonic has unnaturally strong willpower, enabling him to be immune to all forms of temptation. *'Strong Heart:' Sonic possesses a very potent heart both spiritually and physically, letting him survive most heart diseases. His heart also possesses a grand form of power, allowing him to survive most forms of corruption or whatever seeks to harm it. *'Dance Combat:' Sonic can infuse dance in his physical attacks, having the ability to move from one attack to the next effortlessly while being graceful and elegant. He can dodge attacks easily and execute combat with little problem. *'Enhanced Combat:' Sonic has extensive fighting skills without the need of special or long-term training. *'Critical Impact:' Sonic is able to deal attacks to the weak points in his enemies, dealing double the damage or causing very lethal pain or fatal wounds. *'Enhanced Swordsmanship:' Sonic is able to wield a sword with incredible proficiency in speed, power, and skill. *'Sharpness Manipulation:' Sonic can make his quills sharp or dull. *'Wind Generation:' Sonic can generate winds of varying intensity. *'Self-Power Immunity:' Sonic is immune to all aspects of his own powers. Weaknesses *'Aquaphobia:' Sonic has a fear of water, which makes him unable to swim. Transformations *'Super:' By using the 7 Chaos Emeralds or absorbing energy from the Master Emerald, Sonic's fur turns gold. In this form, Sonic's strength, speed, and Chaos Energy manipulation are greatly increased and he becomes nearly invincible. He first used this form during his rematch with Mario in Darkness and Light. **'Flight:' Sonic can fly by using Chaos Energy. **'High-Speed Flight:' Sonic can fly at incredible speeds. **'Good Empowerment:' Sonic becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. when they come in contact with good, including of himself and others. **'Positive Emotion Empowerment:' Sonic becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. by quintessential positive emotions, such as love, happiness, hope, generosity, joy, etc. of himself and others. **'Chaos Attacks:' Sonic can release/use chaos/chaotic forces for attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. **'Shield Penetration:' Sonic can penetrate or destroy powerful defenses. *'Hyper:' By using the 7 Super Emeralds or absorbing energy from the Master Emerald, Sonic's fur turns silver. In this form, Sonic retains the same benefits as the Super form, only 2 times more powerful. He first used this form during his first fight with Mecha Sonic and Mecha Shadow in Fire and Ice. *'Turbo:' By absorbing much energy from the Master Emerald, Sonic's fur turns gold and his quills become longer, nearly reaching his feet. In this form, Sonic retains the same benefits as the Super and Hyper forms, only 4 times more powerful than Super and 2 times more powerful than Hyper. Unlike the Super and Hyper forms, the Turbo form puts much strain on Sonic's body: the longer Sonic uses it, the more strain his body feels. According to Chaos, if Sonic uses the Turbo form for too long, it will kill him. He first used this form during his first fight with Mecha Sonic and Mecha Shadow in Fire and Ice. *'Excalibur:' By absorbing the weapons of the Knights of the Round Table, Sonic gains gold armor and a red cape, along with transforming his sword (Caliburn) into Excalibur. In this form, Sonic gains the exact same benefits as the Super form. He first used this form when he fought against Galacta Knight in Fire and Ice. *'Fire:' By using a Fire Flower, Sonic's fur turns red, along with his shoes turning white and his eyes turning gold, and his quills become upturned. He first used this form when he, Mario, Shadow, and Knuckles fought Mecha Sonic and Shadow Android in Fire and Ice. **'Pyrokinesis:' Sonic can create, shape, and manipulate fire. **'Pyrokinetic Combat:' Sonic is able to utilize fire with his physical combat. **'Fire Stream Projection:' Sonic can generate or create flamethrower-like blasts of flame to blast opponents with it. He can burn things with intense engulfing flames that can kill very slowly to bring agonizing pain. Sonic can also control the size and radius of his blasts. *'Ice:' By using an Ice Flower, Sonic's fur and shoes turn light blue and his eyes turn blue. His quills also become more spread-out. He first used this form when he and Kirby fought against Dark Link in Fire and Ice. **'Cryokinesis:' Sonic can create, shape, and manipulate ice. **'Cryokinetic Combat:' Sonic is able to utilize ice manipulation with his physical combat, allowing him to both create tools and weapons for attack and manipulate the environment to his advantage (freezing the ground, sudden ice-walls, etc.). **'Freezing:' Sonic is able to reduce the kinetic energy of atoms in order to lower temperature. Darkness and Light Darkness and Light Arc Inverted Invaders Arc Fire and Ice Note: This section has become non-canon due to a planned reboot. This section's current information will be updated when Sprite Chronicles: Fire and Ice DX begins production. Fire/Ice Origins Arc Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, and Rouge are in a clearing with rocks everywhere. Sonic had made a bet with Knuckles that Amy could destroy a rock by using her hammer. After the four have a conversation, Knuckles finds a big rock and throws it at Amy, who easily smashed it with her hammer. A Fire Shine then emerges from the rock, though the four have no idea what it is. They decide to take it to Tails to see if he knows what it is. At Tails's Lab, Tails finishes telling them that the "object" they found is not from their world. Cream suggests that the object came from Mario's world since the object has eyes. Sonic agrees to this, saying that the objects (which have eyes) in Mario's world were cool and disturbing at the same time. Since the group doesn't have a Chaos Emerald, they decide to find Silver and Blaze to ask them for their Chaos Emerald, only to find that Silver has lost the emerald somewhere. Shadow then appears, explaining that Rouge called him. After a brief argument, Shadow agrees to transport the group to Mario's world. At Mario's world, the group finds themselves on Yoshi's Island, which is miles away from the Mushroom Kingdom. They then hear Wario and Waluigi being chased by Mario and Luigi. After the Mario Bros sent Wario and Waluigi flying, Sonic appears behind Mario and compliments them on what they did to Wario and Waluigi. Mario askes Sonic why he's in the Mushroom Kingdom, to which Sonic replies by telling them that he'll explain everything when they get to Peach's Castle. At Peach's Castle, after Shadow teleports them there, the group discuss the origins of the "red and blue Shine Sprites." The Shines then disappear and Shadow quickly finds out who took the Shines. At the castle grounds, Mario, Sonic, Luigi, Shadow, Silver, and Knuckles find Metal Sonic and Shadow Android discussing their objective involving the Shines. The two villains disappear and Mario, Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles chase them after telling Luigi and Silver to stay at the castle. The heroes catch up to the villains at Route 99, and the six of them battle. During the battle, Mario pulls out a Fire Flower, which turns him into Fire Mario and turns Sonic into Fire Sonic. With their enhanced abilities, Mario and Sonic beat Metal Sonic and Shadow Android. After the battle, Shadow and Knuckles reveal that they found the Shines after Mario and Sonic knocked them out of Metal and Shadow Android, who decide to retreat but swear to return for revenge. The four heroes then went back to castle, only to stop for chili dogs before they reach the castle grounds. During this time, Sonic apparantly takes Mario's chili dog, furiating Mario. When the four of them teleported to the castle grounds (where Daisy, Blaze, Luigi, Silver, Yoshi, and Tails were), Mario was yelling at Sonic. Later, when the whole group held a meeting in the conference room, Mario is still mad at Sonic, though Peach requested that he temporarily put it aside. After the group quickly discuss where the Shines might've come from, Darkness and Light appear before them. They told the story of the Frozen Sun, which explained the origins of the Fire and Ice Shines, and briefly talked about the Organization. Darkness and Light then went back inside Sonic and Mario, respectively. After discussing how they would find the Fire and Ice Shines, Mario brings up the chili dog problem, which Sonic is not looking forward to. Later, Mario and Sonic, along with Luigi and Shadow, go to the castle grounds to train, only to meet up with a small group of fan characters. In the castle, while Sadia and Dalia are talking with Peach, Amy, Rouge, Rosalina, Blaze, Daisy, and Cream, Mario and Sonic, along with Luigi and Knuckles, are having a conversation with Danix, Scornic, High Volts, Jerrell, and FIR. Dream Land Arc While Mario was sparring with Kirby, Sonic was taking Amy out for a run. After the date, Sonic teleports to the location where Mario, Kirby, Yoshi, and Tails were. After Sonic has a brief conversation with Kirby, Tails finds that a Fire Shine has appeared in Dream Land, according to the Fire Shine Tracker. The five of them decide to go to Dream Land to get the Fire Shine. Later, the five of them are flying through Dream Land, heading toward King Dedede's Castle. In King Dedede's arena, while Kirby is interrogating King Dedede, Mario and Sonic try to convince Kirby that King Dedede doesn't have the Fire Shine. Tails then tells the group that the Fire Shine had just left the castle. Meta Knight then appears and tells Kirby that an old enemy has reappeared. He then tells the group that he'll explain when they board the Halberd. On the Halberd, Mario, Sonic, Tails, and Yoshi are in the main quarters with Meta Knight. After explaining how the Halberd got damaged, Meta Knight tells them about Galacta Knight. Tails then uses the Fire Shine Tracker, only to find that the Fire Shine is heading towards them. Meta Knight then tells them to stay in the room while he, Kirby, and Dedede handle Galacta Knight. Wanting to help fight Galacta Knight, Sonic tries to convince Meta Knight to let him go with them, but Meta Knight initially refuses, saying that Galacta Knight is too dangerous and only a skilled swordsman can defeat him. Meta Knight then takes his leave after Mario wishes him good luck. On the Deck of the Halberd, after Kirby and King Dedede leave, Meta Knight and Galacta Knight clash, only to be interrupted by Sonic attacking Galacta Knight. Meta Knight then argues with Sonic, saying that it's too dangerous for Sonic to be there (though Sonic ignores this fact). After Galacta Knight challenges Sonic to a Knight's Duel (which Sonic happily accepts), Meta Knight relunctantly lets Sonic go through it, though he adds that he'll interfere if Galacta Knight tries to deliver the final blow. After Meta Knight leaves, Sonic and Galacta Knight have a brief conversation and then they clash. During their battle, Galacta Knight hits Sonic with a tornado attack, which leaves Sonic heavily damaged and Caliburn broken. Galacta Knight tries to convince Sonic that he can't continue fighting since his sword is broken. Sonic disagrees and, by using the power of Caliburn and the swords that belong to the Knights of the Round Table, transforms into Excalibur Sonic. The two then fight once more, only this time, Sonic was winning. They then collided one last time, resulting in a massive explosion. After the explosion clears, both of them are barely standing, with Sonic holding one of his arms and Galacta Knight using his lance to help him stand. Galacta Knight concludes that the match is a draw and decides to give Sonic the Fire Shine in exchange for Sonic telling him the significance of the Fire Shine. After Sonic gives him a brief explanation, Galacta Knight takes his leave, but not before he and Sonic agree to have a rematch after Sonic and the others save the universes. With that, Galacta Knight flies off the Halberd, leaving the Fire Shine in front of Sonic. Sonic then collapses from exhaustion and his injuries. Later, he is taken to the hospital in the Mushroom Kingdom to rest and get his injuries cared for. Hunt for Akuma Arc At Peach's Castle, Sonic and Tails get ready to leave for Dr. Eggman's space amusement park, where they plan on stopping him. They say their goodbyes to Mario, Luigi, and Amy and they then leave, promising that they will return later. Later, Sonic and Tails teleport to Peach's throne and talk about their adventure. Moments later, Shadow teleports next to them, telling everyone that he was spying in Eggman's headquarters on Earth and learned that Metal Sonic's rebellion is in 4 days. Shadow then tells Sonic that, as Eggman's arch enemy, he must decide what they should do about the rebellion. Sonic tells Shadow that he needs time to think about and Shadow quickly argues with him. Mario then tries to calm Shadow down by changing the subject. Space Rescue Arc Master Emerald Retrieval Arc Battles Darkness and Light *Sonic vs. Mario (draw) *Sonic and Team Sonic vs. Mephiles (won) *Sonic and Team Sonic vs. Mecha Sonic (won) *Sonic vs. Metal Sonic and Chaos (lost) *Sonic vs. Metal Sonic (won) *Sonic and Mario vs. Master Hand and Crazy Hand (draw) *Rematch: Sonic vs. Mario (won) Fire and Ice *Sonic, Mario, Shadow, and Knuckles vs. Metal Sonic and Shadow Android (won) *Sonic vs. Galacta Knight (draw) *Sonic, Mario, and Fox vs. Metal Sonic, Bowser Jr., and Wolf (unfinished) *Sonic, Mario, Yoshi, and Silver vs. Mecha Sonic and Mecha Shadow (lost) *Sonic and Luigi vs. Mecha Sonic (interrupted) *Sonic vs. Mecha Sonic (unfinished) *Sonic and Kirby vs. Dark Link (won) *Sonic and Shadow vs. Nazo and Mephiles (won) Trivia Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Protagonist Category:Season 2 Protagonist Category:Major Character Category:Video Game Character